


Seeping Anger

by Moonlit_Catra



Series: She-Ra Write-Tober [16]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora got hurt, Angry Catra, CATRA GETS TO KICK SW'S ASS, Catra gets to kick her ass, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Catra bless, Shadow Weaver can choke, They calm each other, but Catra was not having it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlit_Catra/pseuds/Moonlit_Catra
Summary: The rage that coursed through Catra's veins was a lot purer than any anger she had ever experienced. Shadow Weaver had hurt someone she cared about... She wasn't going to take this laying down...Day 16: Angered





	Seeping Anger

Catra hissed unsympathetically when Shadow Weaver slammed into the ground by She-Ra's larger form. The sorceress landing harshly onto the ground from the impact. Her claws out at their full length as her tail waved behind her with cautious impatience.

"You worthless beast, I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance! You ruined everything!" Shadow Weaver cried out in irritation, lifting her hand to have the shadows around them move at the bidding.

Catra and She-Ra moved out of the way quickly, the magicat being the more agile of the two managed to fully avoid each attack, though Adora wasn't as lucky. The claws formed by the creature of darkness aimed towards the tall blonde, Catra spotting the movement before Adora could realize it.

"Adora, look out!" The brunette yelped as she rushed to the other's side, shoving her out of the way just in time for the attack to miss for the most part. Though the claws of the shadow beast managed to nick at the blonde's jaw, three thin scratches marking her skin where it was previously laid bare.

  
A dark growl rumbled through the magicat's throat, her eyes narrowed in an angry glare as she saw the slow cascade of blood down Adora's cheek before her glowing eyes focused on Shadow Weaver who had shakenly stood onto her feet.

"You hurt her..." The brunette whispered, looking at the figure that had been the source of all the pain, suffering, and miscommunications between herself and Adora.

The anger swelled inside of Catra, the protective desire to keep Adora safe combined with the sheer strength of the disdain that she felt towards Shadow Weaver fueled her actions as she moved faster than Adora or Shadow Weaver could react.

Adora gasped, flabbergasted at the sight of the brunette's claws digging into the sorceress' skin, pushing her onto the floor once more.

"You bitch, you hurt her!" Catra roared as she dug her claws into Shadow Weaver's mercilessly, drawing blood at every possible swipe of her hands.

Shadow Weaver's cries of pain echoed off of the walls of the dusty hallway that they had been fighting in, splatters of blood painting the metal floor beneath them. "How dare you?! All you've ever done is hurt us! And you don't even care! You never cared!" The brunette cried out as she punched the older woman's face.

Adora moved forward after the shock had faded away, concern replacing the feeling as she reached for Catra and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Catra, stop! She's not worth it! You're better than this, better than her!" The blonde yelled, holding onto the other until she calmed down.

Catra panted heavily, her eyes glowing dangerously bright in uncontrollable anger for a while longer. Adora's voice slowly reeling her in as her tension melted away to leave a more exhausted magicat in its wake.

"I know... I know she's not worth it..." Catra looked over the injured Shadow Weaver who kept trying to push herself up but the injuries that the brunette's claws had left ultimately left her weakened. "But she caused us... Caused me to suffer so much..."

Adora placed Catra down, keeping a firm but kind hold on her shoulders. "I know... But we're not her... We're so much better than her... We're healing, Catra... She didn't win... Not this time..." She whispered softly. "We foiled her plan... Let's just tie her up and make sure she doesn't get away from here... I'm not healing her until she's fully restrained..."

Catra glanced back at Adora before sighing and nodding. "Okay, fine... I'll go get some chains or something from the guards until we can get her to the spare room that you guys call prison."

That little jab made Adora giggle and nod as she released her hold on the magicat to allow her to search for the guards. "Right... I'll keep an eye on Shadow Weaver."

"Don't let her get away this time, princess." Catra teased softly as her tail gently caressed Adora's calf on her way out.

"I know, go get the guards, kitten..."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear my fics will get longer once midterms stop kicking my ass


End file.
